memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Heading into the Kelvin timeline
The Sovereign is fighting the three Klingon ships. On the bridge sparks erupt from the MSD as Captain Tyson turns to Commander Stadi. Reroute power to forward shields, Chief what's the status on the warp drive Captain Tyson says as she looks at Commander Stadi then contacts Chief Bay down in engineering. In main engineering sparks erupt from the ceiling as Chief Bay tapped her combadge. There's pressure building up in plasma conduit G six, Ashmore, open up the emergency vent, I'll try to reroute the plasma flow Chief Bay says as she gives her report to the Captain and gives an order to the young lieutenant. On the bridge the officers are running from console to console. Then Lieutenant Commander Kadohata looks at her console. Captain sensors are picking up several warp clusters in our flight path at the edge of the border Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson goes to her chair as she looks at Commander Adams. Ready weapons standby for evasive maneuvers Mr. Hawk Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. Both Stadi and Hawk comply with their orders. Captain their Starfleet signatures Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Then a fleet of 26 Federation starships being led by the USS Enterprise. On the bridge of the Sovereign their surprised by that as they hear this over the com. This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship USS Enterprise to USS Sovereign we've got your back Captain Kirk says over the com. Tyson sighs relief. Thanks Captain Kirk Captain Tyson says as she leans back in her chair. Then they hear Penny. This is Penny Smith I'm safe and all right Penny says over the com. Typhuss response. That's good to hear, honey says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. You can thank Captain Kirk and his crew, they're the ones that save me from the shuttle according to them it was venting air from one of it's O2 tanks Penny says on the viewer. Then Kirk responds. Captain Tyson we'll escort you to Starbase Yorktown for repairs before you return to your reality Captain Kirk says on the viewer. She looks at the viewer. Thanks Captain Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and the transmission ends as she looks at Hawk. Jason follow the Enterprise all the way to this Yorktown Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Hawk says as he looks at her then at his console. Typhuss looks at her. I'm happy that she is safe says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. She looks at him. Me too sir but with the way home collapsed, we're gonna be here for awhile Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her and agrees. I agree, we will find a way back home says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. The Sovereign and several other Starfleet vessels emerge from warp and approach the starbase. On the bridge Captain Tyson looks at the starbase. What the hell is that? Captain Tyson says as she looks at the base on the viewer. Kadohata looks at her console read out. It's a huge starbase picking up half a dozen people on board it, we've been given clearance to dock at bay 7 on the port quarter of the starbase Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Tyson. She looks at Hawk. Lieutenant take us in Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. The Sovereign enters the starbase. On the bridge Typhuss is amazed by what he's seeing. Miranda what are we looking at? Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. Commander Kadohata looks at her console. There's lakes suspended by force fields and gravity devices, we're approaching the mooring now Captain Commander Kadohata says as she turns to the Captain. She looks at Hawk. Jason power us down to thrusters only then when we dock power down all engines Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He nods.